


can I taste your chapstick?

by kurapikabrainrot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suits, chapstick, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikabrainrot/pseuds/kurapikabrainrot
Summary: imagine person a is applying chapstick when person b asks them if they can taste it. Person a expects them to just take the chapstick, but person b kisses them instead
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio
Kudos: 90





	can I taste your chapstick?

The invitation to the Zodiacs ball sat on the kitchen table, a grim reminder of the business they would be getting into. Leorio and Kurapika had been invited to join the Zodiacs together and their swearing-in party was in an hour. Both of them had decided to get ready at Leorio's apartment so that they could carpool together.

Kurapika finished tying his tie and was asking Leorio if he was done getting ready yet. He said no as Kurapika was starting to get frustrated by how long it took for him to get ready. This man wore the same navy blue suit almost everyday, so why was it taking him this damn long to put on a black suit?!

"If you don't come out in the next ten minutes I will literally use my chains on you and force you into the car!!"

"Ooh kinky. Also calm down I'm almost ready," Leorio shouted back from the bedroom.

Leorio finally came out, all dapper in his new suit. He had chosen to wear contacts that day and shave that god awful stubble that lived on his face. Kurapika actually thought he looked kinda hot here, but he pushed that thought into the back of his head. This was Leorio we were talking about, how hot could he possibly be?

Kurapika looked into the mirror in his hand and saw that his lips looked very chapped. He pulled out his chapstick and started applying it when he saw that Leorio was staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?" He barked at Leorio.  
"Oh nothing. What flavour is that chapstick?  
"It's cherry."  
"Can I try it?" He asked.  
Kurapika said yes, expecting Leorio to just take the chapstick out of his hand.  
What happened next though was not expected.

Leorio had hit the hand holding the chapstick out to him and went straight for Kurapika's lips. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away. 

Kurapika was quite stunned at what he had just done, so the best he could blubber out was, " What was that for?"

"I wanted to taste your chapstick, duh. He replied. Kurapika didn't want to waste time talking about this and risk showing up late, so he decided to simply just pretend it didn't happen. 

"Well we better get going. The Zodiacs are all very serious people and we don't wanna disappoint them," Kurapika said, still dazed. He made his way to get up from where he was sitting when Leorio pushed him down again. 

"Nuh uh. I didn't get a good taste. Besides, it only takes, like, 20 minutes to get there. Let's have some fun," he said, not even waiting for Kurapika's reply before he pressed his own lips against Kurapika's again. 

Kurapika had to admit, he never would have expected Leorio to be such a good kisser. He actually decided he liked this and gave in to him.

"Fine, but we're leaving in 10 minutes."  
"I'm fine with that," Leorio said, in between kisses.

They may or may not have gone to the Zodiacs party almost 2 hours late.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda stupid but I had fun writing it


End file.
